Aster
Aster is from... someplace else, a species from another world completely. His sister helped him flee their world with the heirloom sacred Rapier of his father from invaders who had destroyed the world. Frightened and alone, he crash landed in Apsaria an unknown world. He is a pre-adolescent from a different dimension entirely with no idea how the world works in Asparia, which means the party is responsible for his perception of normal society. Being a child, Aster still seeks guidance from authority figures frequently and along with this he is extremely kind and naive, often clinging to Zero like a duckling to a mother duck. Unlike the rest of his companions and others he meets he is very wary of Feathers, who in his perspective, resembles that of a dragon. Branwen and Coloberaht help him integrate into society as best they can, but Aster's shyness and crushing homesickness make the road to friendship a long one. Physical Characteristics : : Aster has his blue hair shorn short and held back by a gold headpiece and emblem. He dresses in formal robes from his home world and has a low-light bio-luminescent and bio-luminescent freckles. His eyes are large, taking up most of his face which resembles the colors and swirling of space and the night sky, with no visual pupils of the sort. He has fin-like ears which can move to express emotion, and small sharp teeth. He resembles a thirteen year old. Aster speaks in a soft, sing-songy like voice. Aster is a dexterous finesse fighter coming from a royal family who uses a finely decorated rapier in battle, a former possession of his beloved father and ancestors. Reason for Existing : Aster joins the party after crawling out of his ship and getting frightened by a tree ent which he helps the party defeat. Aster really hopes to return home soon, as he misses his family. Nonetheless he trusts his new friends will help him. History "Long ago there were three sister-goddesses, the Dark Goddess, The Light Goddess and the Dust Goddess. The Dust Goddess created life and the first peoples of my kind. These were my great-grandparents. They were lonely and wanted a family of their own so the Dust Goddess gifted them our home world, more of our people, and the three sisters gifted my great grandparents their son. My great grandparents were very grateful and asked the goddesses for a way to protect the many peoples of the systems that the sisters had created. The three goddesses gifted them each a blade: Dustweaver, Novagriever, and Voidseeker. Many eons passed and my grandfather married and had three sons. Each son was given each of the blades. The Light and Dark goddesses soon grew jealous of the Dust goddess whose creations were gifted the blades of protection. So together the Light and Dark Goddesses created Kayzar who sought out each of the brothers to claim each of their blades. Kayzar first started with the youngest brother who sent messages to his other brothers for help, but by the time the middle brother was able to arrive, Kayzar had brought ruin and had claimed Voidseeker. The middle brother instead sent warnings to his eldest to prepare and seek alliances while he stalled Kayzar with Novagriever. The day Kayzar arrived to the eldest brother, my father, he was caught off guard. Kayzar and his army rained down upon our home world. My father sent my mother to hide me and my sister, and as she pulled us away we were cornered. She shoved us away and we ran. We hid in the sanctuary but the enemy was breaking in. Just when hope was lost, our father's commander burst through and gave me Ashweaver. But he was suddenly slain and in panic my sister activated the Staff of Time and Space, and sent me away. That's why I am here. And I have to get back home and defend my people and defeat Kayzar before he wrecks havoc upon all the worlds."